Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier
' Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier' is a 2001 anime series retelling of the original manga. It also has an OVA special, which is a loose adaptation of Shotaro Ishinomori's final work before his death, Cyborg 009: Conclusion GOD'S WAR. Characters The 00 Cyborgs *Cyborg 001 *Cyborg 002 *Cyborg 003 *Cyborg 004 *Cyborg 005 *Cyborg 006 *Cyborg 007 *Cyborg 008 *Cyborg 009 Allies Dr. Isaac Gilmore Enemies Black Ghost *Skull Cyborgs *Cyborg 0010 *Cyborg 0011 *Cyborg 0012 *Cyborg 0013 The Gods *Apollo *Artemis *Hera *Pan *Poseidon *Achilles *Minotaur *Atlas *Nereus *Dr. Gaia Other The Yomi Kingdom Episode List Season 1 #The Birth #The Escape #The Assassin of Flash #At the End of the Battle #Tears of Steel #Search for the Professor #Defeat the Invisible Opponent #Friend #Satan of the Deep Sea #Operation Auroras #Christmas Eve Mirage #Mystical Island #London Fogs #The Land of Reunions #Goodbye, My Friend #Breaking In #The Final Battle #The Story of a Struggling Restaurant #The Hero #A Phantom Dog #The Fossils of Evil #Attack of the Gods #Mythology Arises #Artemis #Mythos, The Final Chapter #Gilmore's Notes Season 2 #Little Visitors #The Awakening #The Blue Earth #Computopia #Monster Island #Man or Machine? #Frozen Time #The Pharaoh's Curse #The City of Wind #The Frozen Land #The Night of the Star Festival #Black Ghost Lives #The New Assassins #Gamo's Revenge #Future Fury #To Tomorrow #Old Friends #Nightmare of Van Bogoot #Good-Bye, My Dolphin #Go Underground! #Rise of the Demon #Yomi Group #When You Wish Upon a Shooting Star.... Production Staff Japanese Voice Cast *009: Takahiro Sakurai *001: Kana Ueda *002: Showtaro Morikubo *003: Satsuki Yukino *004: Nobuo Tobita *005: Akio Ōtsuka *006: Chafurin *007: Yūichi Nagashima *008: Mitsuo Iwata *Professor Gilmore: Mugihito *Skull: Norio Wakamoto *Professor Kozumi: Junpei Takiguchi English Voice Cast Note: Due to the dub's non-union status, only the actors for 001-009 and Gilmore were ever credited, and some actors were credited under pseudonyms at the time. Any further voice actor information comes from actors' resumes and outside sources. This list is a work-in-progress. *009: Joshua Seth, Derek Stephen Prince (episodes 5 and 9) *001: R. Martin Klein (credited as "Bob Marx") *002: Kirk Thornton (credited as "Sparky Allen") *003: Dorothy Elias-Fahn (credited as "Midge Mayes") *004: Peter Doyle (credited as "Jim Taggert") *005: Beau Billingslea (mistakenly credited as "David Umansky", a pseudonym for Derek Stephen Prince) *006: Steve Kramer *007: Michael Sorich, Richard Cansino (younger self, in "London Fogs") *008: Mario L. Patrenella *Professor Gilmore: Simon Prescott (credited as "Sy Prescott") *Skull: Richard Epcar (uncredited) 'Additional Voices (uncredited)' *Professor Kozumi, Poseidon: Mike Reynolds *Hilda, Artemis, Vena: Lia Sargent *0010+/-, Jean-Paul Arnoul, Apollo, Phil: Richard Cansino *0011: Jamieson Price *0012, Cathy : Melora Harte *0013, Klaus Van Bogoot: Steve Blum *Machine Gun, Achilles, Dr. Gaia, Pal, Cain, Shinichi Ibaraki: Derek Stephen Prince *Roentgen: Barry Stigler *Scare, Dr. Berck: Dave Wittenberg *"Scar-Nose" Yasu: Dan Woren *Cynthia Findor: Julie Maddalena *Dr. Findor: Michael McConnohie *Sophie, Rosa, Daphne: Mari Devon *Kabore, Mamado: Dan Rasner *Jimmy, Mikio: Barbara Goodson *Hera, Pan, Mai: Melodee Spevack *Minotaur, Blue Beast, Zattan soldier: Bob Papenbrook *Dr. Eckermann: Tom Wyner *Carl Eckermann: Steve Cassling *Princess Ixquic, Mary Onodera: Wendee Lee *Tadashi: Mona Marshall *Alice: Rebecca Forstadt *Dr. Gamo Asimov, Dr. Herschel: Tony Pope *Nicholas: Jeff Nimoy *Lina: Cindy Robinson *Masaru Oyamada: Tony Oliver *Helen: Michelle Ruff *Aphro: Kari Wahlgren English Adaptation This adaptation has the distinction of being the second anime television series of the franchise to be broadcast in the US, and the first to be dubbed into English. It was broadcast on Cartoon Network through 2003-2004, with the first season airing on Toonami. It is noted by fans of Digimon that some of the actors of that series were brought on to do the dub of this series, as this dub was also produced out of California where some of the talent pool had resided. However the dub never managed to air in its entirety on the network, as although all the episodes had been dubbed, Toonami had only acquired the first 26 episodes for broadcast on their block. The latter half of the show ran through 2004 in a late-night slot at 1:30am, with Cartoon Network abruptly cutting the series off at episode 47. However, the recap episode "The Yomi Group" and Episode 48 aired overseas in Australia and the UK, as did the English dub of the "God's War" OVA arc (as those three episodes were dubbed as part of the series package). The English dub of the "God's War" episodes and "The Yomi Group" remain difficult to find, The dub was also edited for time and some content, and some episodes (such as 48) took significant liberties with the script. The opening sequence was also replaced. These content edits and script changes also cropped up in foreign dubs that based their scripts off of the English adaptation, such as the Spanish-language dub aired in Latin America. The early episodes initially ran in a less-edited format on Toonami, but were later censored for reruns after complaints, as well as Cartoon Network's Standards & Practices department realizing that certain objectionable language had slipped by for the TV Y-7 rating. The offending lines were either simply muted, or muted and later redubbed by Sony (ie: "The Assassin of Flash" originally having 0010- refer to himself as the 00 cyborgs' "Brother from Hell", which was initially muted in later airings before being redubbed with "Brother gone bad".). The editing increased for the later episodes, particularly the Yomi arc, which encountered various cuts to remove on-screen violence and death. Adding to the frustrations of fans, this incarnation of the series has never received a full DVD release. Only 2 discs of the series (containing 4 episodes each) were released by Columbia Tristar in 2004, while Sony Pictures Australia had released episodes 1-25 on DVD, covering up to the end of the "Mythos" arc. The DVD sets were controversial for their usage of "dubtitles" in the subtitle track, as well as poor video quality and incorrect opening/ending sequences used for some episodes. Dub Name Changes Within the adaptation, some characters and terminology were either mistranslated or localized to better appeal to a Western audience. * Dr. Berck and Dr. Findor had their surnames translated literally, becoming "Beruku" and "Findoru". * Nichol of the Psychic Assassins became "Nicholas", while Mii was renamed "Mai". * The Pu'Awak princess Dinah had her name alternate between "Dinah" and "Deena", possibly owing to pronunciation trouble from the voice actors. * The Black Ghost leader, who already had the Romanization of his name vary between "Skull" and "Skarle" in the original source, became "Scarl". * The villain of the Yomi arc had his name rendered as "Van Bogoot". Other possible Romanizations for the name include "Van Vogt" (as the character's name was inspired by A.E. van Vogt, although the katakana differs), "Van Vogute", and "Von Bogoot". The Tokyopop manga released around the time alternatively Romanized the name as "Ban Bogart" and "Van Bogart". The character was also given the first name of "Claus", while he never had a first name spoken in either the manga or anime. * Dr. Gamo Whisky had his surname altered to be "Asimov", as a possible shout-out to the science fiction author Isaac Asimov. References *http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/franchises/Cyborg-009/ Category:Media Category:Anime